Faded Trust
by Avalona
Summary: Mirai Timeline What would happen if Trunks found that Gohan hadn't died, but instead had just left Trunks on his own? Please Read and Review


Hey it's me again and this time I got help with the writing process, _right guys?_

Goku: Who's helping with the story?

*mutters* Stupid, stupid Sayian…

Vegeta: What's that?

*rolls eyes* Nothing Veggie.  Anyway, here's another story and I hope to get some reviews on it, I know it's bad but I wanted to post it anyway. So here it goes…

Goku: Don't you have to say you don't own us?

But darling, I do own you and Vegeta as slaves you gave me total control over you in a game of I never…Wait, that was Vegeta, never mind.

Vegeta: *Glares at her*

Oh _fine_ you're such a spoil sport.  Since you are you _do the disclaimer since you don't want me to own y'all so badly.  Or else everyone knows about that little incident on Vegeta-seii when you-_

Vegeta: *Lets out a low growl* SSH doesn't own anything to do with Dragonball Z because she is poor and-

HEY!!!  Watch it I own a DBZ shirt thank you, but that's about it, so on with the fic.

************************************************************************

            "Trunks?!  Oh my God, what happened to you?"  The words came out as only a mixture between a gasp and a whisper while the dish fell to the floor from his hands.

            "Why did you leave me Gohan?  _Why did you leave me to fight them alo-?_"  Trunks inquired weakly as he collapsed on the floor in a dull thump and the clatter of metal on the linoleum.  Quickly Gohan went to the form of the fainted demi-sayian and gently picked him up to carry the unconscious figure to the extra bedroom.  Outside the rain poured down as a lone pair of eyes watched the interaction.

            'It's been two days and he hasn't slept very well since he came here.  He tosses and turns in his sleep, and what about all of those scars?  Was it really that bad?'  Guilt flooded Gohan's mind as paused at Trunk's open door to watch his fitful sleeping.

_*Flashback*_

_            "Come on Trunks think of all the people and how they don't care!"  Gohan yelled as the power swirled around his young pupil.  Trunks almost reached his goal before he collapsed from the power._

_            "It's ok, you'll get it sometime."_

_            "Yeah, but not soon enough."  Trunks stated breathing heavily and now in a sitting position._

_            "You were always like your father." Gohan stated with a smile as he lay on the ground._

_            "Gohan?"_

_            "Yeah?"_

_            "How can they do this and keep doing this?"_

_            "Because that's the way they were programmed.  They can never change, and never will.  They're monsters Trunks, they don't care about anything or anyone."  Gohan said._

_            "Oh." Trunks stated while looking at the ground._

_            "What?"_

_            "It's just tha-."_

_            "Oh look, a family gathering.  All they need now is their mothers."  The voice sent a chill down their spines as two shrieks were heard.  Abruptly Trunks and Gohan were on their feet, enraged by the site before them._

_            "What no 'thank-you' I'm hurt." Stated the familiar foe._

_            "Let. Them. Go."  Gohan stated with malice in each syllable._

_            "Ok."  His grasp released the women as their screams echoed up from the cliff walls._

_            "MOM!"  Gohan and Trunks shouted.  They looked at each other and knew what to do, Trunks raced towards the edge of the cliff as Gohan charged the intruder._

_            "I wouldn't do that if I were you."  A female voice stated as she landed lightly in front of Trunks waving her finger._

_            "GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Trunks screamed as he tried to strike her.  Only to have his fist stopped by her fist mere inches before he landed a blow._

_            "I told you not to."  She stated as she landed a hit towards his midsection.  His face contorted with pain as he still tried to get past her any way he could._

_            "Did you really think that you would be able to keep your mothers from worrying?  We just wanted to make your mothers happy, so we brought them along."  This sent Gohan into more of a rage as he landed a punch making the android fly into the dirt.  Gohan took this opportunity to get his only family left, he raced towards the edge of the cliff and down only to find nothing there, only the swirling eddy below._

_************************************************************************_

So how did y'all like it?

Tenalki:  I was actually in one of your fics…sorta…

 *rolls eyes*Anyway, so y'all go and review and I will hand out ummmm…everyone a tie-dyed spork and chocolate.

Vegeta: It's pretty bad when you have to bribe them to review. 

*Glares*  Don't make me get out the whips and chains…no wait that's what you do to Goku is it not?

Vegeta: *Growls*

Anyway go and review and I will give a bunch of candy to the first reviewer.  So go forth and let me receive the blessing of reviews!


End file.
